To the Moon and Back Again!
by Anime Peep202
Summary: Kyo's thoughts on Tohru and their friendship. How does he feel about her? And how does she feel about him? Will he ever tell her how he feels? A one-shot unless I decide otherwise!


To the Moon and Back Again!   
  
Disclaimer: Oi! Do I even need to write these damned disclaimers?! I mean, it's not like I would ever have the money or talent to do an anime or manga! ::Fumes::  
  
Authors Note: Heh...I've been avoidin' my Naruto fan fic...but for a good casue! I swear! 'Cus if I start on that one then all these other ideas will come into my head for other Naruto stories! It's a complicated mess but it eventually makes sense...in my head. Hahaha. Plus, I don't want to seem like some Naruto addict and all I write is that! 'Cus the only stories that I really have on my favorites list are Naruto! . So, I think I'm writin' these either to, Prove that I'm not crazy or 2. I have writer's block...-- Hmmm now that I think about it...I'll take two! Hehehehe! Well, enjoy this fic! .

================================================

! To the Moon and Back Again !When...when had I begun feel this way...? These feelings that only came around when...she was near. The raw emotions that I felt...almost, sometimes, they were too much for me. I had always taught myself, train more and study harder. If I shut out people...then nothing would stand in my way of defeating that damned rat. Or...at least... that's what I thought. She had come into my life rather...abruptly. Or it was more of a vice versa...judging from how we first ever met. I remembered that day as though it was yesterday...Flashback! (( weird music playing in the background! WOOHOO! ))I crashed through the ceiling of the Sohma's household. Yuki was there standing, his back faced me. Though everyone, by now, knew that I was there. Damn, I hated that rat boy. I decided on the best statement and shot it at him.  
  
"...Yo. Are you ready for me to break your neck...Rat-Boy?" I asked while cracking my shoulder.  
  
I felt confident. I knew that today would be the day...that I would beat Yuki and become part of the Zodiac.  
  
"Seriously...must you break something every time you come home? When are you going to learn? ... Your too weak." Was Yuki's cool and sly remark.  
  
"Why you! If you think I'm the same as before, you're in for a world of pain! Today I'm taking you down!" I shoot back at him while clenching my fist.  
  
I felt my blood begin to boil. Yes today was the day...it had to be the day! I got into a fighting stance and yelled at him,  
  
"Brace yourself!"  
  
"No— P-lease stop!" I heard someone yell from behind me.  
  
I was just about to turn around and tell this person off when...  
  
"**_HYAAAH_**!" She screamed.  
  
She had tripped over something. I felt her hands come from behind me and grasp the front of my chest, as though that would help her stop from falling.  
  
"Ah?!" I questioned, trying to rotate around and get a better look at her.  
  
Too late. I felt the warmth come up to my cheeks and I yelled louder this time.  
  
"**_AAAAHHH_**!" I yelled, muffled.  
  
Yup. That had been my day. First my hopes of defeating Rat-Boy were squashed and then, I had a clumsy girl trip over a piece of wood and land basically on top of me. Revealing my Zodiac curse...to her.  
  
End of Flashback! ((Music begins to fade))

Heh. Remembering that now made me chuckle. Though I still wasn't exactly the best when it came to being around people I had at least grown used to them. And in a way they became...well...kinda part of my life. I guess you could say that, in a nutshell, I liked people now...well at least...a little. But only because one person...one girl...made me open up. Her... I let out a heavy sigh. How many nights had I spent on the rooftop...thinking about...her? She had become... the light... shining hope and happiness into my life.  
  
When I was around her there were too many emotions that I felt...too many that I didn't understand. On the inside I was mixed up and didn't know how to act. But, on the outside I kept my cool and acted as though nothing was bothering me. Sometimes...I would yell at her. I still do from time to time...But, now she has begun to understand me...more and more she learns each day... Before, whenever I would yell at her...she would flinch, cry, be on the verge of tears, or think that I hated her. But now...she understood why I yelled so much. It was my way of...expressing...myself.

Maybe... since all of my youth years I spent training up in the mountains I never really interacted with regular children my age. That...must have been the reason why I was so horrible with people at first...Yeah...that must have been it. I took an inhale of fresh air. Then slowly exhaled it. I was out on the rooftop now and it was getting dark...she would be coming up soon and telling me that dinner was ready...with a smile. She was always smiling...what was up with that? I liked how she always kept a positive attitude...but...She needed to state her opinion more. Much more. Always...she was letting people take advantage of her...and that really pissed me off. But usually before I could do or say anything to the person taking advantage Yuki would butt in and state something. That also really pissed me off.  
  
Yuki...The Almighty Prince. Damn...I hated that rat. He surpassed me in almost everything. Though I would never admit that out loud...He always said things before I could even get my opinion out...Maybe that was why she liked him. It was... obvious even to a blind man that Yuki also had a thing for...her. And that pissed me off... enough to make my blood boil. He was always encouraging her and making me feel like and idiot. Or... the "Bad Guy". Whenever I would say something mean to her he would always shoot back a witty remark and then claim how stupid I was. That then really did make me feel like the "Bad Guy". After words I would always try to apologize...but...the rat was always there to shoot down anything that I had to say.  
  
I let out a frustrated sigh and sat up. Why was I even thinking about any of this? Did it really matter...who she chose? Of course it did! I could let Yuki beat me at anything else, I wouldn't care! But to not win...her heart...that thought was...well...heart breaking. Again, I let out a sigh. I've been thinking WAY too much. I then rolled over the opposite way... away from the ladder when I heard someone begin the way up the ladder...up to me...my spot.  
  
I knew who it was already....since it was close to dinner time. I heard her breathing loudly. The climb was quite far up and she usually wasn't used to coming and getting me. Her brunette head popped up over the rooftop. I didn't need to see it...I just...knew...  
  
"Kyo-san! Dinner is ready!" She chirped, a smile planted on her face.  
  
Again, I didn't see it...I just knew...maybe it was the way that she talked...  
  
"Mmhmm." Was my only response.  
  
I felt like the words just wouldn't come. I wanted to apologize...for everything that I'd ever done to her.  
  
"Kyo-san? Are you okay?" She asked, now getting on the roof and crawling over to me on hands and knees.  
  
"Yeah...I'm...fine." I mumbled out.  
  
I couldn't face her...not now. My emotions were getting jumbled up... and I was afraid... I might do something that I would regret later. But, the Gods were deciding to tease me and that made her stay.  
  
She placed a hand on my forehead and I felt myself begin to blush.  
  
"Kyo-san, you're burning up! Are you sure that you're ok?" She inquired peering at me.  
  
She was...so close...she was...only a couple of inches away from my face...I felt my mind scream, get out of here! Run! Run while you still can! But my body had other thoughts on its...er...mind. Slowly I raised my head upwards and was about to brush my lips against hers when...  
  
"Tohru-kun! Kyo-san! Come down! Dinner is ready!!" Shigure yelled from below.  
  
I didn't know at that moment whether I wanted to strangle him or give him a hug. My mind agreed with the hug and my body thought of strangling him.  
  
"Hai! Hai! We're coming!" She yelled back.  
  
She got up, wipped her skirt of any unwanted dirt or dust, then gave me a smile. I merely stared at her. My heart was pounding from being so close to her. But...she was oblivious to it...as usual.  
  
"Come on Kyo-kun, we don't want to be late for dinner."  
  
"Hai...hai...I'm coming...Tohru."

===============================================

Cat: Woohoo! 12 in the morning must be the time that I get ideas for stories or somethin! Heehee!  
  
Dannee:: ::is asleep on the floor::  
  
Cat: ::Looks down at her and sweat drops:: Nani?...Guess not for her. Hehe. Well guess I'll do the explainin' to this fan fic. It was just a quick Fruits Basket one of where Kyo thinks about Tohru. Obviously. XP I will probably write another fan fic consisting of that couple and then maybe one of Tohru and Yuki... -- I'm not exactly sure yet though. . Please Review this one! It will be greatly appreciated! Lol. Ja ne! 


End file.
